Compact disk (CD) recordings are a preferred means for distributing both digital audio recordings and computer software. CD audio recordings are almost universally made in accordance with standard 908 of the International Electrotechnical Commission (IEC), entitled, “Compact Disc Digital Audio System” (Geneva, Switzerland, 1987), which is incorporated herein by reference. The 908 standard defines how audio data are to be encoded and recorded on the disk, enabling the data to be played back using standard digital decoding chips. Different standards apply to other types of data, such as computer software, which may be recorded on CD, as well.
Original music CDs are produced by stamping plastic blanks with a master mold piece, which is produced using Costly, specialized equipment. Alternatively, a recordable CD (CDR) may be created by authorized plants according to customer request. Because of the high cost of CD recording equipment, CD recordings were considered, until recently, to be relatively secure against unauthorized copying. This situation has changed recently, as inexpensive CD recording devices and read/write media have become available to consumers. Thus, it is now easy, using a conventional. personal computer with a read/write CD drive, or with one read drive and one write drive, to make exact, digital copies of all types of CDs. The CD content is read out by the computer, byte by byte, from one CD, typically a legitimately-purchased original CD, and then written to a blank CD so as to make a pirate copy. Similar copying methods may be used with other media, such as Digital Video Disks (DVD). Financial losses to the recording and software industries due to such pirate copying are estimated to be in the billions of dollars.